


Happy event

by Habanero00



Series: What a Kitty! [20]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Babies, Birthday, Boys In Love, Bunny Hybrid Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Cat Hybrid Nakamoto Yuta, Cat/Human Hybrids, Comfort, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Hybrids, Insecure Nakamoto Yuta, Jeno is DoJae child, Loving Marriage, M/M, Minor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Mpreg, Slice of Life, Soft Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habanero00/pseuds/Habanero00
Summary: Jaehyun and Doyoung's child is born.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: What a Kitty! [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574086
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Happy event

Yuta was Doyoung's closest friend, so it wasn't surprising when the day after his baby was born, he and Taeyong showed up at the hospital to check how the other hybrid was feeling.

The Japanese was thrilled. In short, he was squirming all the way to the hospital, his tail twitching with excitement. When they finally got there, Yuta burst into his friend's room and a second later found himself at his bed. He flooded him with an avalanche of questions, not sparing Doyoung, tired after giving birth. The boy answered him slowly, but in his heart, he was glad that he could count on the company and support of the other hybrid.

Taeyong was standing on the other side of the bed, next to Jaehyun. Moments later the nurse brought their little son, who luckily wasn't born a hybrid. He had a few black curly hairs and a nose similar to the hybrid. Yuta's eyes glazed over, and his hands shook as his friend let him hold the little one.

"Hello sweetie, welcome to the world. Here is uncle Yuta." He whispered, and the little one wrapped his tiny hand around the Japanese's fluffy tail.

"His name is Jeno." Doyoung said affectionately, stroking his son's head and smiling warmly at Yuta.

Taeyong's hand tightened on Jaehyun's shoulder, and he sensed his friend's tense. Turning, he noticed with what tenderness and at the same time desire he was looking at his husband, who was gently holding the small bundle in his hands. Jung didn't have to ask to know what was going on in the elder's head now. To show him understanding and support, he squeezed Taeyong's hand and smiled knowingly at him.

Soon after, Johnny came to visit, so Taeyong and Yuta began to gather home. Saying goodbye to the newly minted parents, the Korean grabbed Yuta's hand and they slowly left the hospital.

"Yukkuri .." Taeyong tried to start a conversation, but the hybrid stopped and seemed to feel what his husband would ask, so he overtook him with a reply.

"I know you'd like to be in their place. I've seen how you look at their little one, but I'm not ready for that. I'm sorry Tae because you deserve your own child, but I can't make your dream come true yet." The hybrid tried to avoid eye contact so as not to have to see the disappointment on Taeyong's face.

"It's not what you think, Yu. It's just at times like this, I picture us as a family. With our own bundle of joy." The older replied, pulling the Japanese to himself by his hands.

"What if I give birth to a hybrid? I will sentence our precious child to unpleasant life." Yuta whispered, and his voice shook with uncertainty.

"It doesn't matter to me. I will love him just as much because he will be our baby. A piece of us who will be carried by the love of my life." Lee responded with adoration in his eyes, not breaking the intense gaze he shared with Yuta.

The hybrid felt that he was starting to cry. His tail started twitching at the feelings of love and happiness caused by his husband's words. Yuta had many concerns about their future, in which their baby would appear. Hearing how his lover talked about it with so much affection, Nakamoto began to believe that the two of them have a chance to create a wonderful and happy family someday.

Holding hands, they returned home, promising themselves that no matter when their child appeared and who he would be, they would love him without limits and would do anything for him to make him happy.


End file.
